Decoy of Sinnerman
"The Sinnerman" is the main antagonist of the third season of FOX comedy-drama series, Lucifer. He is a mysterious, highly psychotic and sadistic criminal mastermind whom Lucifer Morningstar suspects of kidnapping him, restoring his wings and stealing his "devilface". However, while his plans for Lucifer is currently unknown, he is apparently aware that he is actual devil and knows about his supernatural powers and how to counteract them. He is portrayed by Kevin Carroll, who is best known for John Murphy in The Leftovers. Biography Past Little to nothing is known about who the Sinnerman was, how he came to be or even what his real name is. It is however known that he did previously operate in the Midwest a few years prior. During that time, he apparently clashed with Marcus Pierce, and after murdering the latter's brother, their rivalry ended with Marcus leaving for Los Angeles. Within the next moment of time, he also learns that Lucifer Morningstar is the actual devil. Restoring Lucifer Morningstar's Wings After sending his mother into a void to create her own universe, Lucifer Morningstar was heading towards Chloe Decker's house to confess to her that he was the actually devil. However, before he could, the Sinnerman (or presumably someone working for him) knocked him out unconscious. One or two days later, the Sinnerman had him left in the desert with his wings restored on his back and also stolen his "devilface". While trying to find the one who kidnapped him, Lucifer learns that he was not the only one who was kidnapped and thrown into the desert as a wealthy man's body was found in the same desert he was. Lucifer finds Sam, the one who apparently kidnapped him, and gets the name of the Sinnerman. Later, Sam's body was found impaled on the beach, in-sighting that Sinnerman may have killed him or had him killed. Meeting Lucifer Morningstar Now wanting the devil's attention, the Sinnerman killed two people whom Lucifer did favors for. However, when this was ineffective, Sinnerman personally called him and arranged a meeting at an abandoned storage depot. After luring him into a room and trapping him with reinforced steel, the Sinnerman appeared on a television screen. Whilst Lucifer expressed his disappointment in the crime boss's clothing style and attempted to escape, Sinnerman demonstrated his knowledge of Lucifer being the devil by explaining the steel wall and wearing sunglasses to avoid his powers of persuasion. When Lucifer asks why he is doing what he's doing, Sinnerman simply says that he'll see before cutting out. Captured The Sinnerman heads to a restaurant stake out to kill mobsters, including Frankie Ferrante. However, unbeknownst to him, LAPD officers Chloe Decker and Marcus Pierce were waiting for him to show up (or at least one of his own men). After killing the mobsters, including Frankie, he proceeds to finish off the last one remaining, until he was interrupted by Decker and Pierce, igniting a gunfight. Following him into the kitchen, Chloe offers to take him in quietly but the Sinnerman declines her, expressing his enjoyment in the thrill of the chase. After blocking her off, he tries escaping out the back, but is stopped by Pierce. Held at gunpoint, Sinnerman urges Pierce to kill him for killing his brother, but thanks to Decker, he decides to arrest him instead. The Sinnerman was being held at the precinct. Upon arriving, Lucifer learns of the crime lord's capture and joyfully goes to confront him in the interrogation room to finally learn of the criminal mastermind's desires. Demanding the Sinnerman to look at him, to his horror, Lucifer learns that the Sinnerman gouged his own eyes out with a hidden pen, taunting him that he will never learn what he truly desired and begins to laugh sadistically. Personality The Sinnerman is a deranged criminal mastermind whose existence intimidates numerous killers and kidnappers that previously worked for him. He has also shown to be highly sadistic as he blinded himself without a second thought in order to avoid Lucifer's powers, whilst enjoying his horror in the process. This sadism is also demonstrated as his victims were either found dismembered as he may have tortured them before killing them, or killed in the most gruesome ways. He is also quite psychotic as when Chloe Decker offered to take him in quietly, he declined without a second thought as he claimed their gunfight was "so much fun". The Sinnerman appeared to not value his own life as he attempted to sway Marcus Pierce into killing him and avenging his brother, but this was to no avail. Powers and abilities Powers * Supernatural strength (possibly): While it is currently unknown what exact species the Sinnerman is, it is possible that he does possess enough strength to knock Lucifer Morningstar unconscious. Although, it is currently known whether it is he or someone he hired to knock Lucifer out. * Pain resistance: The Sinnerman was able to carve out his own eyes without a sound, showing only mild discomfort at the act. Abilities * Marksman: Whilst his true capabilities has not yet been shown, he appears to be a skilled marksman when dueling with LAPD detective Chloe Decker. * Expert tactician: Sinnerman is a clever tactician that he remains one step ahead of Lucifer's attempts to catch him. He kills two people that Lucifer did favors for to grab his attention and called him to intentionally lure Lucifer into an abandoned building and was clever enough to work out that Lucifer's strength cannot penetrate through reinforced steel. Quotes Victims * Marcus Pierce's brother * Sam (presumably) * Joey Pileggi * Frida Marquez * Frankie Ferrante Appearances Season 2 * "The Good, the Bad and the Crispy" (unseen; currently unconfirmed) Season 3 * "They're Back, Aren't They?" (mentioned) * "The One With the Baby Carrot" (mentioned) * "The Sinnerman" Trivia * At first, Lucifer Morningstar believed that the man who kidnapped him would be an emissary of God. * According to the show's producers, the Sinnerman is a dark reflection of Lucifer Morningstar who will be a challenge for him in almost every way during the season. * Coincidentally, the song "Sinnerman" by Nina Simone was sang by Lucifer in the opening of the sixth episode "Favorite Son" in the first season. Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Master Orator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gangsters